The present invention generally relates to a patio pole umbrella. More particularly, the present invention relates to a powered patio pole umbrella with electrical outlets for powering appliances, lights, and other devices.
Patio pole umbrellas are currently in wide use by consumers in a variety of applications and settings. A patio pole umbrella is typically installed outdoors to provide shade on a sunny day or shelter from rain on an overcast day. Individuals may sit under the patio pole umbrella by itself, but frequently the patio pole umbrella is installed with a patio table or serving center.
When used with a patio table or serving center, a patio pole umbrella is typically installed with the pole of the umbrella rising up through a hole in the patio table or serving center. To help maintain the balance and vertical position of the patio pole umbrella, the bottom of the pole is sometimes set in a support base.
As an added convenience, the pole sometimes includes an umbrella crank handle for opening and closing the umbrella canopy. The umbrella crank handle is connected to a crank wire that runs up the pole and connects to the support structure of the umbrella canopy. To open and close the umbrella, a user rotates the umbrella crank handle. Rotation of the umbrella crank handle draws or releases the crank wire depending on the direction of rotation. Movement of the crank wire moves the support structure which in turn opens or closes the umbrella canopy.
To further enjoy time spent outdoors under a patio pole umbrella, individuals sometimes bring a radio, television, lights, or other electrical devices out near the patio umbrella. Because such devices require electricity, routing power cords to, from, and around the patio pole umbrella may become cumbersome. Multiple power cords lying around the patio pole take up usable space and present a potential hazard. Consequently, consumers may prefer to reduce the presence of power cords around a patio pole umbrella while still being able to run electrical appliances and other devices.
One way consumers may choose to hide a power cord is to strap the power cord to the surface of the pole of the patio pole umbrella. By securing the power cords near the pole, usable space around the pole is freed up and the potential for inadvertent contact with people is reduced.
For example, a design for a patio pole umbrella lighting system is disclosed in Rushing, U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,931. The system of Rushing shows lights attached to the ribs of an umbrella with zip ties. A power cord for the lights is trained down from the umbrella along the pole of the patio pole umbrella. The power cord is secured to the outside surface of the pole with zip ties.
Another example, is a design for an illuminated garden umbrella disclosed in Finkel, U.S. Pat. No. 2,087,537. The system of Finkle shows a light fixture situated in the top of a garden umbrella. A one-piece, continuous power cord for the light fixture is run from the light fixture to the base of the pole through the inside of the pole. The one-piece, continuous power cord exits the pole at the base of the pole.
While some consumers choose to strap a power cord to the pole, affixing the power cords to the pole in such a manner does not provide for mobility of the electrical devices attached to the power cords or flexibility in changing from the use of electrical one device to another. Also, affixing power cords to the pole does nothing to reduce the number of power cords running around the base of the patio umbrella. Thus, simply securing power cords near the pole of the patio pole umbrella does not provide an optimal solution to management of power cords and wires where an individual desires to alternate the use of various electrical devices near a patio pole umbrella.
For example, a consumer may have a patio pole umbrella installed in the center of a patio table in the backyard of the consumer's home. While sitting at the patio table out in the backyard, the consumer may desire to power a small cooler sitting beneath the table, listen to a radio sitting on the table top, and power a lamp secured up near the umbrella canopy. With a typical patio pole umbrella, the consumer could power the cooler, radio, and lamp in one of two ways: 1) the consumer could run a designated power cord for each device from a household outlet, across the yard, to the patio table; or 2) the consumer could run a single power cord across the yard to a typical household power strip laying on the ground and run power cords from the power strip to each of the cooler, radio, and lamp.
Having numerous power cords strewn across the yard, draped over the edges of the patio table, and hanging from above poses an inconvenient and hazardous situation. The more power cords that are running across the yard and on top of the table, the greater the chances that someone will accidentally stumble over a power cord and/or get snagged on a power cord. Not only could people get hurt by stumbling over the power cords or snagging the power cords, but the electrical devices attached to power cords could be damaged, as well.
For example, in the first scenario presented above, designated power cords may be run from household outlets to each of the cooler, the radio, and the lamp. Each of the power cords may be trained from the outlet, across the yard, to the patio table. The cord for the cooler would be trained on the ground. The cord for the radio sitting on top of the table would run across the table top, over the edge of the table and down to the ground level. The power cord for the lamp would hang down from the top of the umbrella to the table top, run across the table top, lay over the edge of the table, and then hang down to the ground.
In the second scenario, a single power cord may be run from a household outlet to a power strip lying on the ground. Power cords for each of the devices would then be run to the power strip instead of all the way back to outlets at the house. Similar to the first scenario, the cord for the cooler would be trained across the ground to the power strip. The cord for the radio sitting on top of the table would run across the table top, over the edge of the table, and down to the power strip. The power cord for the lamp would hang down from the top of the umbrella to the table top, run across the table top, lay over the edge of the table, and hang down to the power strip.
In either of the two scenarios above, the power cords are strewn all over the table top and hanging in the way of individuals trying to use the patio table. Essentially, the power cords are creating an obstacle course in the vicinity of the patio pole umbrella.
Additionally, the presence of water near electrical devices and cords is of great concern in the outdoor environment. In the above examples, moisture may permeate the junction between the extension cords and the appliance cords or may enter the power strip. Either condition may lead to potentially dangerous shock or electrocution conditions. Such a scenario becomes more likely when the cord or power strip are subjected to rain or are near a pool area where splashing may occur. Such use of extension cords in outdoor, water-exposed environments is specifically forbidden by must safety standards, including those promulgated by Underwriter's Labs (UL), for example.
In order to reduce the clutter associated with powering electrical devices under a patio pole umbrella and free up precious usable space, it may be desirable to have a patio pole umbrella with a wire management system for reducing the presence of power cords under the patio pole umbrella. It may also be highly desirable to have a patio pole umbrella with a wire management system that provides flexibility as to what types of devices may be provided power. It may also be highly desirable to have a patio umbrella with a wire management system that provides the convenience of being able to readily change the devices being powered with minimal effort. It may also be highly desirable to have a wire management solution that minimizes the risk of shock or electrocution and conforms with applicable safety standards. Additionally, it may be highly desirable for the consumer to have access to power outlets at the umbrella or umbrella/patio table in order to power electrical devices and/or appliances that the user may want to use. That is, the availability of power where the consumer needs it (e.g., at the patio table) may be highly desirable.